Fluoropolymers and thermoplastic elastomers are known and are used in many different applications, including outdoor sheet materials or films. A fluoropolymer layer or a thermoplastic elastomer layer may be utilized to provide some desired properties, such as breathability or resistance to water penetration. Thus, it is known to provide a breathable and water resistant sheet material. Such a sheet material is very useful in an outdoor environment. For example, such sheet material can be used to make articles of clothing, outdoor gear, protective articles and the like. However, the presence of some chemicals, such as from insect repellant, may cause degradation of at least some of the properties of the sheet material such as the level of water penetration resistance. Specifically, propensity that the sheet material will permit penetration/passage of water will be increased due to the chemical presence on the sheet material. Such increased propensity to permit penetration/passage of water may be referred to as wetting out.